omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Megidramon
Megidramon= Megidramon is an Evil Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "MegiddoDramon". Its design is also derived from the mythological Ào Shùn (敖順?), Dragon King of the North Sea. It is an extremely wicked Digimon that is the most evil among Dragon Digimon. It is a pillar of the Four Great Dragons alongside Azulongmon, Goldramon, and Magnadramon, but its personality is so fiendish that it doesn't bear the slightest resemblance to the other three. Although it is a rare species that isn't even known to be extant, and its very existence is a "Digital Hazard", its powers were sealed away by some sort of "force". However, it is said that a great amount of damage will be exerted on the Digital World when its powers are awakened. It has a body made from Chrome Digizoid. According to one theory, Megidramon and ChaosGallantmon are the same being, and it is said that whether that wave of terror is projected as a dark knight or as a dark dragon depends on the observer. |-|Megidramon X= The greatest sin of the X-Antibody, which is drawing out the latent abilities of a Digicore, raising a Digimon's potential, had affected Megidramon's Digicore. Without leaving any good behind, this Digimon, which is the epitome of evil, is unlike any other so far. Its very existence destroys and burns all of the Digital World to cinders, and its figure is definitey said to be the "incarnation of hell". If you give up on living, then you will be able to catch a glimpse of Megidramon's true form. Its "Hell Howling" and "Megiddo Flame" possess unfathomable amounts of evil energy, and are said to have reached levels that are no longer worthy of the power of a single Digimon alone. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A '''| '''2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Megidramon Gender: None, as Digimon have no definitve gender Age: Only a few months old (Takato created Guilmon at the beginning of the series) Classification: Evil Dragon Digimon, and one of the Four Great Dragons, Virus Type Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical; Beelzemon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Hacking, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation , Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Disease Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Debuffing, Flight, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Meggido Flame (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Atomic Destruction, It's roars alone can collapse dimensions while also damaging the opponent, If Megidramon were to be targeted and hit by an existence erasure attack, he will automatically enter his X-Antibody form., Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Can create holes in dimensions, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Time Paradox Immunity, Chaos Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero | All previous Abilities, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Seemingly weaker than Gallantmon but managed to overpower Beelzemon and only lost when Beelzemon absorbed the power of Makuramon.Megidramon's very existence was collapsing all the layers of the Digital World including the domain of the Digimon Sovereigns, which is a higher plain, and it was also stated that it would affect the Real World as well. Overwhelmed Beelzemon, forcing forcing him to use his newly formed powers. Comparable to his fellow Great Dragons and should be superior to the Gods of Destruction and Creation, as they are but mere weapons used by Goddramon) | Multiverse Level+ '(Has power so superior to his base, that the difference cannot even be accurately gauged) 'Speed: Immeasurable (A native of the Dark Area, a realm in which time does not exist. Vastly superior to most Eaters, who have no concept of time. Blitzed Beelzemon who out speed Gallantmon) | Immeasurable '(Can face off against Demon Lord class enemies, who are native to the Dark Area, a realm in which time doesn't work) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '| '''Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Tangled with Beelzemon, forcing him to he ground) | 'Multiversal+ '(Vastly superior to his base form) '''Durability: Multiverse Level+ (His presence alone can destroy the Digital World. He is made out of Chrome-Digizoid, just like Gallantmon, tanked hits from Beelzemon who is Gallantmons equal. Took hits from Beelzemon, who left a universe in ruins in his bouts with the other Great Demon Lords, members of which can disort space-time on a universal scale and were said to be threats to existence itself) | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Extremely High (Beelzemon needed a power up to defeat it) Range: Multi-Universal with most of his attacks, Multiversal+ via Digital Hazard Intelligence: A malevolent berserker in combat that destroys everything around him with no regard for friend or foe. However, he is conscious enough to meet with fellow members of the Four Great Dragons and administer a test for Dragon Digimon attempting to become Slayerdramon. Weaknesses: He is generally chaotic in combat and pays little attention to strategy or detail, as a Dramon-type Digimon he is vulnerable to Dragon-Slaying weaponry and abilities Versions: Megidramon '''| '''Megidramon X Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Megiddo Flame:' Exhales a whirling maelstrom of flames hot enough to reduce everything, including the system that governs the Digital World itself, to ash. These flames are stated to be hellfire. *'Comet Hammer:' Crushes the foe with falling rocks. *'Pyro Blaster:' Breathes fire continuously. *'Raiden Blade:' Unleashes intense energy from its plasma blade. *'Howling:' Makes the enemy cower with a fierce howl. *'Plasma Blade/Dragon Slash:' Charges the blades on its forearms with plasma and slices the enemy with them. *'Exhaust Flame:' Breathes out a scorching burst of flames with a roar. Has a chance to increase Attack Potency by 10%. *'Fire Mitt:' Sets its claws ablaze with an explosive Fireball. *'Virus Breath:' Spews out black flame full of computer viruses. *'Pyro Grenade:' Spits out a black flame bullet which detonates when it contacts a target. *'Hot Bite:' Attacks with a burning bite. *'Wolkenapalm:' Causes an eruption to burn the opponent from below. *'Attack Charge:' Boosts the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. *'Guil Shot:' Emits a blast wave with the mouth. *'Kurenai-maru:' Attacks foe with an armor-slicing katana. *'Kiai Tame:' Concentrates and powers up the damage done by his next attack. *'Wild Scratch:' Descends on the adversary while frantically scratching with its claws. *'Hazard Claw:' A burning version of the original "Rock Breaker" which draws strength from the Digital Hazard element which ignites its claws into flame. *'Quake-a-lator:' An attack dubbed such for its claws' sturdiness, enabling them to smash even boulders to bits! *'Pyro Sphere:' Shoots a red-hot fireball from the mouth. *'Double Edge Σ:' Cuts the opponent to pieces with its Pendulum Blades Σ. *'Atomic Megalo Blaster:' Fires a beam from its mouth. *'Saint Knuckle:' Strikes the foe with a fist powered by holy light energy. *'Guard Break:' Lowers the foe's durability by 10%. *'Megalo Spark:' Fires electricity from its chest-mounted cannons. *'Double Edge:' Slices at the enemy with its Pendulum Blades, or uses its vernier to charge forward with glowing Pendulum Blades extended. *'Atomic Blaster:' Fires beams from its mouth that destroy the enemy at the atomic level. *'Overwrite:' All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Chaos Blast:' Attacks the opponents with energy balls of darkness and chaos. *'Dragon Howling:' Roars to unleash a powerful shockwave in the form of a "howl of hell", dealing critical damage to those weaker than Megidramon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Digimon Category:Namco Bandai Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Dark Area Entities Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Possessed Characters Category:Beserkers Category:Males Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Disease Users Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Flight Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Fear Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Portal Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Space Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Adaption Users Category:Tier 2